


first times

by katychan666



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut with feelings... many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Akihiko truly was there, they were making love. They loved each other, Akihiko loved him. Haruki didn’t know what came over him, but emotions got the best of him and he quickly buried his face into his palms as tears pooled in his eyes. Since when was he allowed to feel so happy?[Haruki's and Akihiko's first time.]
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	first times

“Breathe, Haruki,” whispered Akihiko into Haruki’s ear and the older one shuddered when he heard the deep voice tickling against his eardrums, arching his back a little bit as he tried to relax around Akihiko’s fingers that were prepping him.  _ Finally, they were finally going to go all the way.  _ It was something that Haruki wanted to do for months and months now, but it was Akihiko that would always be pulling away. Haruki understood why, but the two managed to have a long talk about it; Akihiko explained it to him that he didn’t want to lose him by doing something stupid again. It was a long talk in which Haruki finally managed to make Akihiko see that he was in fact more than eager and ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Haruki suppressed another moan as pleasure jolted through his body when Akihiko slightly curved his fingers inside of him. It felt good; Akihiko was going slow and Haruki was in the process of melting. Everything felt good; everything that Akihiko did, every place that he touched, kissed and caressed drove Haruki insane with pleasure and a part of his wish that Akihiko would stop stalling and just get to the main part, but he knew that they needed to take time with this. It wasn’t his first time, but it was the first time after a long, long time and he took a sharp breath in and arched his back again when Akihiko added in another, third digit. 

“A-Aki,” stammered Haruki and dragged his tongue over his lower lip and swallowed thickly. He was turned away from Akihiko, he was facing the pillows and was on all of his fours, his hips up and legs spread open for the other to get better access. It was supposed to be a position that would be the least uncomfortable for Haruki and maybe that was true, but he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t see Aki’s face and he cursed under his breath.

“A bit more,” whispered Akihiko and then leaned closer to the other, pressing a little kiss in between his shoulder blades. Akihiko was at his limit as well; Haruki was taking his fingers up so well, he was so tight and warm inside. “You’re doing so well, Haru,” whispered a little praise Akihiko into his boyfriend’s ear, which immediately turned red and he smiled. Haruki loved being praised and there wasn’t anything that Akihiko loved doing more than letting the bassist know how amazing he was. It was a win-win situation for the two of them.

“Aki… hiko,” stammered Haruki again and then looked around his shoulder again, gritting his teeth together. Haruki’s face truly was something else; it was so erotic, he looked completely out of it already and Akihiko swallowed thickly, pressing a little peck on top of Haruki’s lips. “Feels good,” moaned out Haruki as Akihiko pressed his fingers against his prostate again and Akihiko smiled.  _ Good, he loved hearing that.  _

“Turn around,” said Akihiko softly. He didn’t want Haruki to be uncomfortable. Haruki swallowed and pouted, but he did turn around like Akihiko told him to and buried his face into the pillows under him. It took all of his will power not to reach between his legs and touch his neglected cock. But he didn’t want this to be over too quickly like it usually was. They tried going all the way a few times now, but it would always end too quickly. So, instead, Haruki bit into the pillow, fisting the sheets underneath him. 

Akihiko smiled when he saw how hard the other tried to stay quiet. Why, though? Akihiko loved hearing Haruki’s little moans. “You don’t have to hold back your voice,” said Akihiko, Haruki’s heart jumping and his cheeks reddened even more. He wished that Akihiko would really hurry up by then. He was taking a long time with prepping him and Haruki was pretty sure that he was more than ready for Akihiko to-

“I-I can’t, Aki… hurry,” mumbled Haruki and turned around his shoulder again, his eyes pleading for Akihiko to finally make love to him properly. “Need you, fingers… not enough, please,” he said, trying to let Akihiko know what he wanted despite the burning embarrassment that he was facing. Hearing all of that coming out of Haruki’s mouth almost pushed Akihiko over the edge and he cursed under his breath as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Haruki. Haruki did look ready and he quickly took off his underwear, Haruki’s heart pounding when he saw-

“Soon now,” said Akihiko and Haruki nodded.

Haruki watched carefully how Akihiko tore a condom open with his teeth; it had to be the hottest thing he had seen in a long time, rolling it down his length and he smiled, pecking Haruki’s nose, reaching for the little bottle of lube they had next to them. Akihiko slowly came behind Haruki again, but before he managed to take things further, Haruki shook his head and Akihiko quickly pulled back a little bit.

“Wait,” mumbled Haruki. “I don’t want to do it like this, I don’t like this position,” said Haruki and Akihiko nodded. Of course, anything Haruki wanted he was going to give to him.

“In which position would you want to do it?”

Haruki slowly turned around and glanced down. “W-wanna see your face,” said Haruki. His voice was small, but determined and Akihiko’s heart jumped again.  _ Did Haruki know that this wasn’t good for his heart?  _ “Please?” asked Haruki because Akihiko wasn’t saying anything; he was too busy trying to regain control over his brain as it completely stopped working for a split second, melting into mush and he-

“Yes,” breathed out Akihiko against Haruki’s lips and he pulled him closer. “C’mere then,” said Akihiko and Haruki quickly crawled closer to him. Doing it face to face was what Akihiko wanted to do as well; he wanted to see what kind of expressions the other would make. Haruki was the one that initiated the kiss then and Akihiko melted right in. 

Haruki wrapped his arms around Akihiko’s neck and slowly guided him down, laying back against the soft mattress and he gasped softly when Akihiko slowly nestled in between his legs and their lips met in the middle again in a heated kiss. It was then that Haruki allowed Akihiko to completely devour him right at that spot. Akihiko licked himself into Haruki’s mouth, the other tilting his head to the side, which allowed Akihiko better access and he moaned softly when he felt Akihiko’s tongue brushing up against his own and he groaned softly when his piercing scraped against his tongue as well. 

“Aki-”

“Haruki,” called out to him Akihiko and Haruki opened his eyes properly. Akihiko smiled softly down on him, gently pressing the back of his palm against Haruki’s warm cheek and the other nuzzled into the touch like a little kitten. Akihiko’s heart throbbed again at that and he huffed softly. “You’re beautiful,” said Akihiko and Haruki smiled shyly. He wasn’t really used to getting compliments about his looks, but he was working on it, so he mumbled a very quiet  _ thank you  _ back and Haruki kissed him again. 

Akihiko’s large palms were again travelling all around Haruki’s body, going down his chest, then back up again and Haruki couldn’t handle it anymore. His body was burning up, he needed his salvation right there and then and he gulped. “Akihiko,  _ please, _ ” whispered Haruki and Akihiko nodded.

“I’ll go slow,” promised Akihiko.

“I know.”

“If it hurts, tell me,” said Akihiko again, worry present in his voice. Haruki gave him a soft smile and then he nodded. He loved how attentive and gentle Akihiko was to him; it truly did feel like heaven at that point and his eyes were begging Akihiko to do something.  _ Finally, finally he moved to the side again and took that bottle of lube again into his hands!  _ Haruki licked across his lower lip when Akihiko finally lubed himself up and came closer to Akihiko again. Haruki’s heart leaped to his throat, excitement bubbling in his stomach when Akihiko came closer and he eagerly nodded.

“Yes, hurry, I can’t…  _ please. _ ”

Since Haruki told him that it’s been a while since he had been intimate with anyone, let alone a man, he was going very slowly. He slowly pressed himself up against Haruki’s entrance. Haruki let out a little startled gasp when he finally felt Akihiko pushing in, taking in a deep breath and he focused on breathing while Akihiko was slowly pushing back out and in again. He kept looking down on Haruki’s face all the time, making sure he paid attention to what expressions Haruki was making. 

Haruki was urging Akihiko to keep going all along; he wanted Akihiko to know that this was what he wanted. His whole body was craving it; it was worth it. He gritted his teeth a little bit and then nodded when he saw Akihiko’s lost eyes following for any kind of reaction. His nod made Akihiko keep going. Akihiko wanted to distract Haruki from any possible discomfort, so he wrapped his fingers around his cock, kissing his softly and gently, making Haruki completely forget the slight burning sensation. It took a while, but after a little longer, Akihiko was finally fully seated within Haruki and he was breathing hard and uneven, trying his best not to move.

Akihiko wanted to give Haruki all the time that he needed. Haruki kept his eyes closed, he was taking in shallow breaths as he was getting used to the feeling of being stretched out. It was a  _ good _ feeling, he felt so full. His heart felt so full, he felt just so loved and he shuddered when he felt Akihiko’s hand upon his cheek. “Open your eyes, look at me,” said Akihiko. Haruki slowly cracked his eyes open and his eyes widened when he saw Akihiko’s face.

_ Akihiko truly was there, they were making love. They loved each other, Akihiko loved him.  _ Connected, in more than one way. Haruki didn’t know what came over him, but emotions got the best of him and he quickly buried his face into his palms as tears pooled in his eyes.  _ Since when was he allowed to feel so happy?  _ Akihiko was a little bit confused but when he heard a sniffle coming from Haruki he completely froze.  _ Haruki was crying!  _ It was like the temperature dropped in the room immensely and he wanted to pull out and make sure that he didn’t hurt-

“Shit,” grunted Akihiko. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… Haruki, tell me, what’s wrong?” asked Akihiko as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and his stomach flopped. “I… does it hurt, Haru, I-” he started, pulling out, but Haruki then hooked his heels around Akihiko’s waist and he pulled him closer. 

“N-no,” said Haruki and sniffled again, slowly removing his hands. “I’m… happy,” said Haruki. “Everything feels so wonderful,” he mumbled and his eyes were again wet again. “I love you,” said Haruki and Akihiko slowly calmed down and then smiled.

“I love you too,” said Akihiko and then he kissed Haruki. 

“Aki… move,” gasped Haruki, wanting to feel Akihiko much deeper and luckily for him, the drummer complied to his wish as he slowly snapped his hips forward, rolling them and he picked up a slow pace at first, but he slowly and gradually quickened his pace, Haruki urging and begging him to move faster so that was exactly what he did.

Their bodies moved as one. The heat in the room was rising, Haruki’s moans were getting louder and louder. He tried his best to muffle them, but when Akihiko finally found his sweet spot and continued hitting it, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Ocean of moans, groans and praises were falling out of Haruki’s mouth; he couldn’t even control what he was saying. All that he could think about was how good Akihiko was making him feel, he couldn’t string together a coherent sentence; his mind was hazed by the indescribable pleasure that he was feeling.

High on pleasure, Haruki let his hands travel down Akihiko’s broad shoulders, down to his back and he held him closer, burying his face into the crook of his neck, practically moaning right into Akihiko’s ear. This was also too much for the younger one and he could feel his pleasure building up.

”Faster, faster, Akihiko… deeper, yes, yes,” was chanting Haruki over and over again. 

Akihiko bit his lower lip; he was  _ throbbing.  _ He winced when he felt Haruki digging his nails into the skin of his back and he grinned a little bit. They were both so, so close, but Akihiko didn’t allow himself to reach his end before Haruki. Haruki came with a loud yelp of Akihiko’s name, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and that was when Akihiko couldn’t hold back anymore; he was coming together with Haruki, both of them were shaking and panting. 

Akihiko slowly pulled back a little bit, still hovering on top of Haruki and he gently pushed the hair that was stuck to his damp forehead. Haruki had his eyes closed and he was taking in deep breaths, slowly coming back down to Earth and when he felt Akihiko’s fingers combing through his hair, he opened his eyes and smiled, leaning up to press a kiss on top of Akihiko’s lips, both of them moaning into the kiss. Akihiko rested his forehead against Haruki’s after they pulled away and Haruki sighed happily.

Akihiko slowly rolled off of Haruki to dispose of his condoms and he grabbed some tissues to clean them up just a little bit. They would have to take a proper shower, but for now- Much to Haruki’s glee, the other returned back next to him and he curled up next to him. “Wow,” said Haruki. That was the only way he could describe what had just happened. 

“Wow indeed,” said the drummer and Haruki smiled softly, leaned up and kisses his lips before he decided to lay down and he allowed Akihiko to wrap his arms around him. “‘Love you,” said Akihiko and Haruki’s chest felt again too full.

“I love you too,” whispered Haruki back.


End file.
